Garth Florent
Ser Garth Florent '''is the second son of Lord Alester Florent, and current heir to Brightwater. Appearance Garth is considered a handsome knight with dark-brown hair and cobalt eyes considered unsettling by some. He maintains a neat beard which he meticulously cuts every evening. Despite standing at average height, he is broad-shouldered and possesses an athletic build. History Born in 348 AC, Garth was the youngest son of Lord Alester Florent and Lady Lia Redwyne. Garth grew up at Brightwater Keep, under the tutelage of various maesters, courtiers, and his father when he could spare the time. Otherwise, his time was spent in the shadows of Colin, his elder brother and heir to Brightwater. Lord Alester’s ‘hands-off’ approach to Garth’s education did not trouble him greatly however. Instead, he made use of his free reign to study what interested him, with the help of maesters and his uncle Erren. At the age of ten-and-two, his aunt, Sylvina, was due to wed the son of Lyonel Hightower, he asked for permission to accompany her to Oldtown. When Lord Alester accepted, he travelled to the land of the Hightowers and quickly settled in with his extended family - so much, that Martyn Hightower decided to take on his new-found nephew as a squire. The Florent boy excelled in his learning, taking advantage of focus finally being upon him, as well as the extensive library which the Hightower boasted. In addition, he was able to hone his swordsmanship under the tutelage of many experienced warriors. When a notorious King in the Stepstones kidnapped many Martell family members, the crown raised levies to assist in the pacification of Grazdan and retrieval of his hostages. As part of the Hightower forces, Garth accompanied them and experienced his first taste of war. Garth was able to distinguish himself by showing exemplary courage on the battlefield, being amongst the first men to storm Sapphire’s Holdfast during the siege of Bloodstone. He received a knighthood from Ser Martyn Hightower in recognition of his bravery. Upon his return from the Stepstones, Garth gathered a small group of fellow knights to accompany him in his travels to Essos and the far East. They set off from Oldtown during the second moon of 367 AC, initially headed for Braavos. Not much is known of what they did or where they went exactly, but only that they returned many years later. It was when news of Colin Florent’s death reached him, that the knights decided to return to Westeros. Garth immediately travelled to Brightwater to assume his position as heir. After returning to the Reach, Garth spent his time between Oldtown and Brightwater Keep, having reconciled with his father. The two participated in many hunts together and formed a bond which they previously never had. Along with most of the realm, Garth was shocked when King Maekar Targaryen passed. A coronation of the new king was to be held in King’s Landing, and as a friend of House Hightower, he was invited to travel with them. Recent Events To be determined. Timeline * '''348 AC - Garth Florent is born to Lord Alester Florent and Lady Lia Redwyne. * 350 AC - His first sister, Alys, is born. * 354 AC - His second sister, Melessa, is born. * 360 AC - Garth accompanies his aunt Sylvina to Oldtown and becomes the squire of Martyn Hightower. * 365 AC - War breaks out in the Stepstones. Garth accompanies the Hightower forces and takes part in the conflict. * 366 AC - For his contributions during the second Stepstones war, Garth is knighted by Ser Martyn Hightower for his bravery and services to the realm. * 368 AC - Garth embarks on his travels abroad with a small contingent of fellow knights. They tour the Free Cities as well as the far East. * 370 AC - The knights return from travelling, after news of Colin’s death reaches them. Family * Lord Alester Florent, Lord of Brightwater, his father. ** Lady Lia Redwyne, his mother. *** Ser Colin Florent, his eldest brother. Died from sudden illness. *** Ser Garth Florent, current heir to Brightwater. *** Lady Alys Florent, his eldest sister. *** Lady Melessa Florent, his second sister. * Ser Ryam Florent, his first uncle. Currently travelling with the Brave Companions. ** Lady Barbara Hewett, his aunt by marriage. Died from smallpox. * Ser Axell Florent, his second uncle. Master at Arms of Brightwater Keep. ** Lady Selyse Crane, his aunt by marriage. Currently residing in Brightwater Keep. *** Lady Sylvina Florent, his cousin. Married to Ser Martyn Hightower. * Ser Erren Florent, his third uncle. Castellan at Brightwater Keep. * Lady Amarei Florent, his aunt. Married to Harren Oakheart. Category:House Florent Category:Characters from the Reach